


Since I've Seen Him Alive

by SurrealExpectations



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: HetaOni - Freeform, Hetalia, M/M, One Shot, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurrealExpectations/pseuds/SurrealExpectations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traumatic events can take a toll on a loved ones mental stability, it may seem like they're not even there at all..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I've Seen Him Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I decided to write up this quick Post!Hetaoni One shot involving Italy's mental state after escaping the mansion

His Auburn hair framing his face perfectly, His smile lighting up the room bringing attention to his shining eyes that never dulled. I sometimes find myself calling his cell phone number praying that he answers so that I can hear his voice. He never does, so I find solace in his voicemail apologizing for not being there. 

Every time I tell him I forgive him.

It’s been Three days, 2 hours, and 45 minutes Since I last saw him alive. 

 

Japan visited today, he went inside his room and shut the door not leaving until the sun was replaced with the moon. I heard his voice recalling stories of our past memories together when it was just the three of us. 

I wonder if he realizes he’s talking to no one. 

It’s been seven days, 8 hours, and 55 minutes since I last saw him alive. 

I got angry today.   
I asked a question, I asked him a question and he did not answer me. I want to know why he’s ignoring me. I started yelling at the third attempt, I yelled at him. “you’re acting like a corpse!” “Do you want to be in a coffin?!” I yelled. “I hate you!” I screamed. 

I apologized immediately and spent the night sobbing in his lap. 

It’s been twenty days, 14 hours, and 68 minutes since I last saw him alive. 

He’s screaming, nothing I do will make him stop. He keeps calling me that thing. It hurts me, all I can do is hold him. 

I wonder if death will bring him peace. 

It’s been thirty-One days, 18 hours and 72 minutes since I last saw him alive. 

He said good morning to me today. The day was filled with one word phrases that filled my heart with something I haven’t felt in long time. 

Hope. 

It’s been One day, Six hours, and 25 minutes since He decided to live again.


End file.
